The resolve of John Jade and Sarah Silver
by Anomyni
Summary: Finale of the regional journey of Sarah and John. its my first one shot so please rate and review! Rated M for Violence and language.


This story is a part of a sequel

Teo Leonheart (John) - Absol

Dreadfina Shadowheart (Sarah) - Shadow Sylveon

"Hey Sarah."

"What?"

"Why did you take us here?"

"I'll give you an explanation soon just stand right here."

"At the edge?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Because I'm-"

Sarah cuts off until...

she pushes John off the roof of the skyscraper.

"I'm a team NovaScar member and I found someone new to love."

_Flashback_

_Wasn't I falling off a skyscraper when I was 12 because of a girl who betrayed me?_

_Aparently I was betrayed two times yet how am I alive then?_

_*sigh*_

_"I hope the corrupt me will fufill my desires and wishes."_

_Flashback end_

Shadows and lies corrupt my soul and body easy taking over

Is this how I survived?

**Sarahs P.O.V**

"That should do."

"Hey Ashley I'm coming home."

"Yay!"

**? P.O.V**

"Not so fast." Says a shadow from behind

"I have something the other me wanted me to say to you."

"You killed the kind man who would have led to greatess and beauty to every region no every piece of the world."

"No he was a traitor Team NovaScar did it for the people he would have destroyed the region."

"As if you killed him because you are not on the same page with the leaders of Team NovaScar."

"No the leaders inform us on everything."

"Really? Because I saw the fight between John and the leaders. John dug for info and found the truth."

"No that can't be!?"

"Exactly the leaders wanted him dead for finding out."

"No thats a big lie!"

"Who says I'm lieing even if I'm Johns lie and shadow form."

"Exactly you are his LIE form."

"Tch girls these days, Absol use psychic on sylveon and Sarah."

"Throw them over the roof."

"As if use dark pulse on the psychic!"

"Poison Jab."

"You should go to hell."

I heard a dragonite before throwing Sarah overboard.

"Damn it I should have known Lance would interfere."

"Lance doesn't know shit about this its not a league Lance this is real."

**G-men Headquarters**

"So little lady what was Konoha trying to do?"

"Kill me."

"As always."

"He has tried it before?"

"Yes but G-men interfered every time."

"Damn he had it rough then?"

"Yes but where would you like me to take you?"

"Orre please champion."

"OK."

**Orre**

"Thanks champ."

"Call the G-men if you need any help miss."

"Ok."

And with that Lance flew off.

_"Idiot."_ Konoha thought to himself

"Well I want to go back in Johns shadow, John wake up."

The shadows and lies that once surrounded his body left and went to his shadow.

"Damn she got away."

"Better head to Orre to finish her off."

"Heh might as well finish everyone off."

**At Team NovaScar base**

"They we are."

"Now they shall pay for what they did, they destroyed Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, Unova and my homeland Kalos."

John pulls out a knife and walks inside.

"YOU ALL SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!"

_Good End?_

_Truthful killer_

**Inside Team NovaScar base**

"Sarah you shouldn't have done this to me."

With John bleeding from lies after a lot of scars he got from defenses of grunts in the base

"Sarah I have killed everyone else! Come out!"

"No!"

*sigh*

John got punched in the face be a machamp

"That will teach you for trying to kill my girlfriend."

"Aargh! You will die!"

John took out his pocket knife and quickly ended the machamps life.

"Ha..ah...ha Ha..ve...any...more...poke...mon...to...use?"

"Shit!"

John took a slash at the man.

"Aargh so much blood..."

"Sarah... TIME TO DIE!"

"NOOOOO!"

Sarah brought out a samurai sword and stabbed John.

"ha...ha...ah...*cough*...to...much...blood."

"At...least...you...will...die...too."

"What?"

John took a quick slash at Sarah killing her.

_Good End_

_Bloody ending of neutrality._

"Sarah look at what you made me do!"

"No no this can't happen!"

"You made me do this."

"There is only one way to forget about this."

"Fine just kill me."

"Ok..."

"Sadly I had truely fell in love with you Sarah."

John sadly and regretably stabbed Sarah

_Sorrowful End_

_Regretful Killer_

"Sarah you made me do is but if you apologize I won't kill you."

"I...I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

With that John left Orre to get to Sinnoh but before John left, Sarah grabbed Johns right arm signaling she wanted to leave this place.

"Fine lets go."

_One full year later_

At Sinnoh

John beat the elite four but one last challenge still awaited him, his own brother.

"We meet again Ash ready to battle?"

"Yes shall we make it interesting by making it a 1v1?"

"Yes Absol go!"

"Pikachu go!"

"Absol use psycho cut!"

_One full hour later_

"Absol use Rock Smash!"

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!"

If this is gonna be this way then fine!

"Absol instead use Ground-Breaking Collosal Smash!"

"ABSOL AND ITS TRAINER JOHN ARE THE WINNERS!"

"Nice match brother!"

_One year later_

"Sarah you ok?"

"Yeah just remembering the past."

"Oh sorry about what happend in the past."

"I know."

Hope you enjoyed this one-shot!

John GreyHearten - Absol (Mega & Shiny)

Sarah GreyHearten - Shiny Sylveon


End file.
